icarniafandomcom-20200215-history
Arthrus Dale
History Arthrus was born into one of the great, secluded cities of the wood Elves, crafted from the very trees themselves through the use of powerful magic in ages passed. He lived a life that was seen as average to the Wood Elves, he was raised by his parents but spent most of his time with a large group of other his ages, learning about their own culture. When he became of age he was taught how to use a longbow with great efficiency as did all of his peers, they were also taught how to use knive and small swords but would always rely on their bows as their primary weapons, prefering a ranged battle above any close combat. As he grew, Arthrus began to realise that, although living the life of an average Wood Elf was not uninteresting, he had an almost unbearable lust for adventure and found himself wishing to leave the city every day. When he voiced his feelings to his friends and family they quickly acted to try and subdue any notion of leaving the city but he would not be swayed. So, he began to sneak out of the city when he could, exploring the dense, vast forest that he found himself in which was full of life and held thousands of interesting secrets. As he did this more frequently, he slowly came to understand the art of camouflage and became adept at seeing without being seen. It was inevitable that, eventually, someone would notice him sneaking out of the city and he was quickly caught and trialed by the cities elders. As was customary to the Elven law, he was confined to a room and guards were posted outside. His friends and family slowly drifted away from him, recognising him as a threat to the peace of the Elven city and loneliness slowly crept into his life. One day, on the spur of the moment he decided he'd leave the city, and instead go and explore the lands. He quietly packed up anything required for the journey and waited until he noticed a chance to escape from the confinement and slipped into the darkness of the dense forest without ever looking back. Through his actions, Arthrus has unwittingly opened the gates to some of the worlds that were until recently closed away from Icarnia. Whereas the world Arthrus hails from is the home to peaceful people, some of the other worlds may harbor monstrosities the likes of which haven't been seen in Icarnia since the gods crafter the lands anew. Personality Arthrus is an incredibly kind person and will offer help to most who seek it, he has an uncontrollable urge to explore and will often follow his instincts when ever a choice arises, rather than thinking something through. Although kind in nature he prefers to be alone most of the time as others often slow down his pace when traversing the lands. Family Unknown - parents. Approvals None Faction None Category:Characters